warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Rooderik/Chat
Hallo, . Dit is een tijdelijke chat van Gebruiker:Rooderik en Gebruiker:Hartstorm, helaas kan je niet meedoen als je Rooderik of Hartstorm bent. Rooderik miauwt "Ik hoop maar van niet, maar aan de andere kant ben ik blij als jij blij bent." Helderroos maakt ruzie met Zilverpoel "Zilverpoel, je had het niet mogen vertellen! Ze is nog maar net krijger, en vroeg of laat ging de hele Clan het toch weten" miauwt ze boos maar haar vriendelijkheid hoor je nog steeds in haar stem. Zilverpoel miauwt rustig "Helderroos, je zult later wel begrijpen waarom. Het is beter dat ze het vooraf weet dan dat ze het later weet. Trouwens, zij mag zelf bepalen of ze het mogen weten of niet. Daar bemoeien wij, de medicijnkosten, er niet mee." Kan Zilverpoel in de toekomst kijken ofzo xdd? Helderroos kijkt haar aan, en knikt kortaf en loopt het Medicijnhol. Nee, ze is er lang medicijnkast geweest en alles meegemaakt :) Rooderik kijkt onzeker naar Regenreis Regenbries ontmoet de blik van Rooderik en kijkt hem uitdrukkingloos aan, en kijkt weer weg, Dus, ze weet half wat Hartstorm gaat doen? Rooderik zucht en loopt naar Leeuwenklauw. Wat bedoel je? Laat maar, Roosstroom zit met Vuurpoot en Tulppoot te praten. Vuurpoot luister met zijn start fier omhoog Distelbloem eet naast Nachtpoot Roodstreep loopt met Wolvenklauw, Zilverwolk, Zonklauw en Zwaluwveder het kamp binnen met nieuwe verse prooi. Rooderik praat eventjes snel en roept Nachtpoot, Roodsnor en Bloedstaart bij zich en loopt met de patrouille weg. Lichtwolk loop naar Zonklauw en geeft hem een lik over zijn oren. Roosstroom kijkt naar haar zoon, Zomertulp komt binnengelopen, en kijkt de patrouille aan "Doe de geurmarkeringen bij de SchaduwClan. SchaduwClan brengt de geurmarkeringen dichter dan bij de normale grens" miauwt ze boos, "En doe dat maar ook bij de WindClan. Als jullie er naar toe gaan" Tulppoot kijkt naar haar broer "Wanneer zouden we krijgers worden?" Vraagt ze, voor dat Vuurpoot reageert haar moeder "Na, zes manen. Doen jullie een beoordeling. En dan zullen jullie zien" Vuurpoot "Maar dat doet veel te lang!" Klaagt hij Rooderik knikt Leeuwster komt aangelopen "Dat is eenmaal de krijgscode, en je hebt nog niet alles geleerd. Morgen om zonsopgang gaan we de grenzen bekennen" miauwt hij vriendelijk Vuurpoot knikt begrijpend en loopt naar het leelringenhol Rooderik komt hijgend eht kamp binnenstormen "Leeuwster!" roept hij dringend, een oor van hem bloedt en diepe krassen heeft hij over zijn pels Leeuwster "Wat is er?" miauwt hij Helderroos komt met Zilverpoel aangelopen. Rooderik hijgt "Ze vallen aan...SchaduwClan...versterking." valt neer Zomertulp begint meteen groepen te maken "Groep 1, Honingbloem, Vuurvlam, Roodstreep, Leeuwenklauw met Tulppoot en Nachtpoot" miauwt ze "Groep 2 si als ze versterking nodig hebben Droomvacht, Zonklauw, Roosstroom, Eekhoornstaart en Vuurpoot, Eekhoornstaart leidt de tweede patrouille, de eerste patrouille leidt Roodstreep" Roodstreep knikt en rent meteen het kamp uit Zonklauw ligt bewusteloos op het gras Helderroos'', maakt Zonklauw wakker "Wordt wakker! SchaduwClan valt aan je doet patrouille!" Miauwt ze Zonklauw was al bij de patrouille?? '''Droomvacht draagt Rooderik met Helderroos naar het medicijnhol. Oeps, ik dacht dar het nog niet begonnen was, xdd Helderroos maakt kruiden.